


If You Like It by Kiaronna  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Jewelry Store, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I am tired, ITPE2019, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, this is not an official AU apparently but I can hardly call it a grocery store AU can I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Having worked in a jewelry store for his entire life, Viktor recognizes what’s happening long before the beautiful— if sloppily dressed—stranger even enters the shop. The pacing, the light flush, the way his amber eyes linger on the displays as he passes the storefront again and again: all of them easy signs.He’s a man who wants to propose to his significant other, but is incredibly nervous about it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	If You Like It by Kiaronna  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Like It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135346) by [kiaronna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaronna/pseuds/kiaronna). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2019/Podfic/02%20If%20You%20Like%20It%20by%20Kiaronna.mp3)

**Fic** : [If You Like It by Kiaronna [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135346)  
**Length** : 0:36:39  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2019/Podfic/02%20If%20You%20Like%20It%20by%20Kiaronna.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
